


从陌路而来

by paristhepilot



Series: 肮脏的成人童话 [4]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: 419, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bar Fight, Hook Up, M/M, but.... no, just some sex and nothing more, something could had happened, they didnt know each other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paristhepilot/pseuds/paristhepilot
Summary: “他们从对方嘴里窃取唾液，舔走最后一点烟雾，交换相同的头晕脑胀。”





	从陌路而来

他一般不喜欢被人推到墙上，但把他顶在门上的男孩正低着头咬弄他的锁骨，抓着他的头发让他偏过头，方便他更深地把牙齿陷进自己脖颈柔软的皮肤中。  
他喜欢有性子的猎物。  
他叹了口气，肩膀的伤口裂开了。当男孩舔走流下的血时，唾液渗进皮肤下，一阵酸涩。他倒吸一口气，男孩满意地笑了一声，然后他感到男孩把嘴唇贴在了伤口上，他用舌头玩弄伤口内裸露的嫩肉，用力吮吸，留下一个血腥味的痕迹。他一把抓过男孩姜红色的头发，把他从自己身上拉起来，瞥见男孩咧嘴笑得像只鬣狗。他冷哼一声，解开自己的皮带，踹着男孩的腿，让他跪在自己跟前。这时候他对上男孩绿色的眼睛，看到了他的虚张声势。一声破碎的笑声从他的嗓子眼里呛出来。就着狭窄的空间，他弯下腰，掐住男孩的下巴，看进他的眼睛。  
“你之前从没做过这个。”他的声音冷静得吓人。  
他看到火红色的愤怒从男孩体内烧起来，这还是个脸皮薄的。他拍了拍男孩的脸颊，把拇指卡进他的唇瓣之间，“你叫什么啊？“   
男孩看上去想要把他的手指咬下去，但男人只是更用力地掐着他的下巴，“Axl，”男孩最后说，“Axl Rose.”  
“小玫瑰，”他趁着男孩张嘴说话，把拇指塞进他的嘴里，玩弄他的舌头，把男孩嘴里的唾液涂到他的上牙膛。“先舔，然后张嘴含下，别用牙，用舌头垫着。”他把手指从男孩嘴里撤出来，把他拉向自己解开了皮带的胯，“做个好孩子。”  
男孩之前捕食者般的笑容消失了，他是突然被天敌盯上的幼兽，暴露在荒野之上。他看着男孩的喉结在嗓子里上下滑动，他不需要看赔率便知道他的男孩会张嘴的。  
当温热的舌头贴上他的阴茎的时候，他满意地笑了。像是老鹰半空盘旋时研究自己的猎物，他低垂着眼睛瞧男孩扶住自己的阴茎，试探性地用舌尖舔过柱身，阴茎挡住了他的小半边脸，他伸手把粘在他脸颊上的几根头发别到他的耳后，然后托住他的后脑，催促他含进去。  
男孩像是个没破处的姑娘，小心翼翼地把他放进了嘴里，他却是个坏心眼的爱人，不等男孩适应就强行顶了进去，他抵在男孩的嗓子眼，当男孩恶心地干呕时，嗓子的嫩肉就蹭着他敏感的龟头蠕动，他呻吟着抓住了男孩的头发，把长发缠在指间。男孩干呕了几下后适应了嗓子被撑开的感觉，磕磕绊绊地前后移动，却并不顺利，口水沿着他的嘴角往下流。他笑着把粘液在他的脸颊上抹开，然后扶着男孩的后脑，引导他按照自己喜欢的节律吞吐。Axl时不时被噎到，但他还是张着嘴，舌头裹着男人的阴茎，像是个乖孩子一样。  
他一边射，一边把自己从男孩的嘴里抽出来，白色粘稠的精液淋了他一脸，还有部分留在他半张开的嘴里，沿着他还伸在外面的舌头往下流。他满足地把男孩拉起来，亲上他红肿的嘴唇，从他的嘴里品尝自己的味道。“Izzy，我叫Izzy Stradlin.”  
男人的亲吻像是在吞食他，是苍鹰最后朝着猎物俯冲，而他是猛禽在加速之前就注定死亡的啮齿类。Axl觉得自己疯了，但他感觉自己属于这里，属于这种强势到没有感情的掠夺。所以当男人告诉他，让他继续做个好孩子，趴到床上的时候，他不但照做了，还自己脱了裤子。

他不属于这里，Izzy一眼就能看出来。他是被幻想吓坏了的狐狸，是被困在敌人领地的鬣狗，是被鼠钳夹住的松鼠，Izzy隔着酒吧研究他，他坐立不安的焦躁到底是隐隐发作的毒瘾还只是简单的无可适从。  
他看起来最多算是个男孩，红色的发巾束住了他姜红色的长发，印花T恤好像是挂在了他的骨架上，皮裤倒是老老实实地勒在他的大腿上。Izzy舔了舔嘴唇，觉得这孩子铁定是没有闲钱再从自己这里买走大麻或者海洛因了，便转移了目标，吧台另一侧还坐着一个金发的男人，整晚都在装做没有看向自己，真是愚蠢。他只是朝着男人笑了一下，那男人便起身去了卫生间。Izzy跟在他身后，顺手拿走了男人留在吧台的几块小费，不要白不要。  
从男人身上摸来的钱不够一张车票，但他还剩下一袋子海洛因。男人先一步出去了，Izzy总觉得这样挺好笑的，大家都心知肚明的事情了，却还要装模做样地假装无事发生。Izzy倒也不是有多介意，只要能凑到钱，他从来不管那么多，但这个男的跪下之后并不好玩，Izzy摇摇头，拉开卫生间的门。却没想到直接被一个凳子砸在了肩膀上。  
操了。  
他被砸得向后一个趔趄，稳住身子后，他一眼就瞧见人群中间的一个红毛，他的头发被扯得散乱，头巾已经不见了，衣服上沾着不知道是谁的血。哦，Izzy知道了，是刚才那个带自己进厕所的。  
自己才刚离开多久，这红毛就能挑起一场架，是疯狗吗？  
Izzy活动了下脖子和肩膀，肩膀应该是破了口子，但没什么大碍。他抄起地上碎了的椅子腿，不紧不慢地走进人群，打架的和劝架的都已经乱成了一团，Izzy倒是目的明确，紧盯那个红毛。红毛正和一个比他大了一圈的人扭在一起，打得不成章法。Izzy中途被人拉住了胳膊，他不耐烦地皱着眉头转过身子，也没看是谁挡了他的路，抡起凳子腿就砸了下去，Izzy的群架就这么开始了。  
之前被隔绝开的吵闹霎时间侵犯进Izzy的脑子，像是从海洋直接迈进沙漠，热浪从四周包裹住他，蒸掉他身上的水珠，干热的空气撑开他的毛孔，挤入他体内。他燥得要命。拳头砸下时，汗水腻在中间，钝痛从指节传到肩膀，带着伤口阵阵辣痛。疼痛只是虚假的毒品，管不了什么用。他被人用膝盖顶住了小腹，他疼得弯下腰，但他顺势抓着那人的头发，把他往旁边吧台上撞。当Izzy把手上的 血蹭到牛仔裤上的时候，他觉得还远远不够。  
他最后抓起身边吧台里的酒瓶。砸下去之后，玻璃渣就着烈酒顺着他的手指往下滑，Izzy舔过掌心，是伏特加。但还没等他放下手，他就结结实实又挨了一拳，他抓住打在自己肚子上的手腕，把对方往吧台上撞，却没想到看见了一头红毛。  
他妈的，真是条疯狗。  
看清是谁了之后，Izzy咂了下嘴，小疯狗的情况比他想的还糟，他脸上有被玻璃划开的道子，横过眉毛，颧骨发青，之后肯定会肿起来，上衣早就没了，身上有着大片干掉的血痕，也不知道是谁的。小疯狗打红了眼，Izzy抓着他的手腕不放，他就上脚踹Izzy，Izzy烦得够呛，直接给了他一拳，打得这疯狗噎进去半口气。  
等到他俩踉踉跄跄逃出酒吧之后，小疯狗才把这一拳还给Izzy，Izzy被逗得笑了起来，他推着男孩的肩膀，把他压在墙上，咬住他的嘴唇。他俩嘴里都带着血和汗的腥味，身处的巷子还有一股垃圾的臭味，但没人在乎。这个亲吻还像是在打架，他俩互相抢占对方的领地，舔不过就上牙咬，最后还是小疯狗笑着认了输，让Izzy掐着他的脖子，拉扯他的嘴唇。

Axl按照Izzy说的趴在床上，撅起屁股。但当Izzy扒开他的时候，他还是僵住了身子，Izzy轻轻拍了拍他的屁股，让他放松，Axl压根做不到，他扭动着想要逃走，却只感觉Izzy抓住他的大腿。他自暴自弃地把脸埋在了胳膊里，感到一根手指塞进了自己体内，屁股里肿胀而酸涩的感觉很奇怪，说不上来不好，但也没觉得哪里爽。Izzy转动手腕，简单抽插了几下后，就放进了另一根手指，他分开两根手指，撑开Axl温热的肠道，Axl颤抖着倒吸一口气，Izzy鲜少如此，但他凑过去亲吻Axl的后颈，标记他已经青一块紫一块的肩胛骨，沿着他的脊椎舔下去。Axl撑起自己的上半身追随Izzy的嘴唇，Izzy哼笑着又加进了一根手指，中指在他的肠道里摸索，直到压过他的腺体，Axl闷哼一声，腰又软下去了。Izzy毫无留情地反复磨蹭Axl的肠道，Axl好像被人直接扔上天堂，却满是地狱的折磨。他是痉挛的小鸟，是抽搐的幼崽，他的双手紧紧攥住被单，脸埋进枕头里，却还是止不住嗓子眼里被逼出来的呻吟。他胡乱向后抓住Izzy的手臂，留下几道新鲜的抓痕。  
Izzy甩开他的手，掐住他的腰，顶进小疯狗的屁股里。阴茎远比手指火热，Izzy撞向Axl肠道的力度对于一个从没被操过的雏儿也过于残忍，Axl摇着头，控制不住自己，不住地扭动身子。他的屁股本来就太紧，来回扭动着，带着Izzy一起掉进他甜蜜的折磨之中。  
Izzy按住Axl，前后抽动自己的阴茎，把没扩展开的褶皱一一撑开，Axl像是发情的母兽，被操得骨头都软了，但身子却在高潮的时候绷得就要断开，接连发出尖锐的叫声，Izzy把他搂进自己的怀里，Axl扭过头，别扭地找寻他的嘴唇，但Izzy却咬住他的肩膀，Axl无助地反手抓住Izzy的头发。他是被困在捕蝇草中的蜻蜓，性爱的快感是植物分泌的粘液，诱惑他向下沉沦，更多地吃进Izzy的阴茎。  
Axl整个人都被Izzy操开了，Izzy射进Axl体内的时候，Axl已经在没有更多的力气给出更多的反应、他已经被翻过了身子，他沙哑着嗓子哼哼，Izzy弯下腰亲吻他的嘴唇，他不满地伸出舌头，要求更亲密的吮吸。Izzy拔出来之后，Axl的屁股一时半会合不上，Izzy干脆又把自己的手指放了进去，挑弄敏感而红肿的肠道，Axl感觉整个屁股都是刚开发的性感带，他把脸靠在Izzy胸前，实在受不了了就咬Izzy的乳头。Izzy用另一只手扯着Axl的头发把他拉开。  
“你是疯狗吗？”他话还没问完，就又看见Axl咧着嘴笑了。  
是的，丫就是条疯狗。  
Izzy抽出手指，拍了一下Axl的屁股。Axl闷哼一声，张嘴又咬住了黑发男人的肩膀，牙齿蹭上了之前的口子，Izzy疼得倒吸气，连生气的脾气都没了。

Izzy从不留下过夜，但等到他抽完咽，想要去洗澡的时候，小疯狗已经枕着他的胳膊睡着了。他干脆转过身研究起这孩子。Izzy把他脸上的碎发别过去，轻轻摸过他闭合的眼睑，感到他的睫毛在自己指肚下颤抖。他的玫瑰是个没长大的成年人，是个太早成年的孩子，就算是睡着了眉眼中也带着一股阎气，被操的时候倒没见他接着凶，Izzy轻轻揉开他的眉头。Axl嘟嘟囔囔地往他怀里躲，也没醒。  
行，睡就睡吧。

操。  
Izzy睡下的时候可没想着会被踹醒。他没好气地坐起来，Axl占了整张床，还保持着踹向Izzy的姿势。操了。Izzy翻身横坐在Axl的大腿上，Axl虽然还没醒，但像是匹野马一样尥蹶子，不满被压在身下。Izzy才不管那么多，他左手抓住Axl的两个手腕，压在床头，扬起右手就给了Axl一巴掌。  
小逼崽子这才醒了。  
Axl醒来的时候一脸迷茫，根本没认出来Izzy，他皱着眉，一脸戒备，像是炸毛又呲牙的狗，看不出下一秒是要窜出去进攻，还是转身就逃。“抽烟吗？”Izzy自己都不知道这话是从哪儿冒出来。Axl却是终于认出来压在自己身上的是谁，他的神情一点点软了下去，像是一块扔进温热咖啡里的棉花糖，肉眼可见地一点点融化、溶解。  
“做梦了。”Axl的嗓子还是哑的，Izzy耸耸肩，从地上捡起牛仔裤，拎出兜里已经碾碎了的大麻，新鲜的叶子碾碎后被挤出了一些汁液，沾在了小封口袋里，黏黏糊糊的。他坐到地毯，把纸卷扔到跟前，Axl一屁股坐到了对面，用脚尖碰碰Izzy的小腿，Izzy也懒得抬眼看他，只顾低头叠烟嘴。“你有没有过那种，需要撕下整张皮才能真的活下去的感觉？”Axl’说着也不知道从哪儿摸出来一根快要散了的烟，朝着Izzy脑袋扔了过去。  
这他妈是什么，操完的感慨吗？Izzy没理他，捡起被小疯狗扔歪了的烟，抖出来里面的烟丝混在碎叶子里。Axl还在说，Izzy有一句没一句地听着。他把烟卷起来，舔过卷纸粘好。  
大麻的劲儿忽大忽小，Izzy刚抽进去一口，Axl就凑过去把烟从他指尖抢走了，Izzy随他去了。大麻的烟雾充满他的胸腔，他却还没什么感觉，他向后靠到床脚，Axl在他对面连着抽了两三口，没咽下的就从他的薄唇里散开，Izzy隔着烟雾接过烟，却没想着被人攥住领子拉了过去。  
Axl嘴里还含着半口烟，两人的嘴唇若有若无地触碰，Izzy想要张嘴骂他，Axl趁机把没咽下的烟雾吐到他的口腔里，毫无准备的Izzy被呛得瞪大了眼睛，Axl笑得跟个孩子一样， “之间见Tracii的妞这么干过。”操，Tracii又是谁？Axl说完就躺倒在了地毯上，Izzy站起身，横跨在他的腰侧。他低垂着眼睛看Axl，Axl则是瞳孔涣散地摊着，他赤裸的上身除了昨晚的牙印，打架留下的淤青，还有些横七竖八的伤疤，不像是偶尔打架留下的不轻不重的口子……他是昏了头的幼崽，还没打赢和老子的架，就已经出走，Izzy看明白了也没说什么，倒是Axl又开了口，他说：“我从来不知道这些玩意都有没有用。”Izzy哼笑了一声，“大麻、海洛因……我唱歌，写词什么的，娘娘腔的玩意……”  
烟就剩下最后一口了，Izzy把烟屁股扔在地毯上。他抓着Axl的头发，让他仰着头坐起身。他把烟送进Axl的舌下，他舔过他的牙齿，带着烟草的苦味。大麻这时候才上头，Izzy感觉有点晕乎，Axl把他拉到自己身上，他却好像摔进一片雨林。周遭满是弱肉强食的危机，他从未在食物链低端，却也因为一丁点悉索的动静而绷紧了神经，一切都是湿哒哒地粘腻，他想要蜕掉一层皮，他必须离开。而当Axl又亲上他的时候，他被拽入深海，压力让他喘不过气，窒息是堵在嗓子眼的酸涩，而身下这条姜红色毛发的野狗有着唯一一瓶氧气。或许是因为大麻，也可能是因为别的，他们的争夺变得更像是共享，一切竞争最终都朝着协同进化发展。他们从对方嘴里窃取唾液，舔走最后一点烟雾，交换相同的头晕脑胀。  
Izzy感到Axl半勃的阴茎抵在自己的大腿，他也差不多一个样。他爬起身开始穿衣服，Axl还晕晕乎乎的， “晚上我的乐队上台，你来吗？”Izzy听到后停了下来。Axl伸出手，好像要抓住Izzy的影子，“我下午的火车。”他说着提上裤子。  
操。


End file.
